The Star in My Universe
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: Above all the millions of star, you're the only one that shines the most. I don't care even if you love someone or admire a person who's clearly never gonna be me. Despite the small chances and hope, I will grip onto anything as long as I can stay by your side... The Star in My Universe.


fellaz! mah OTP 'eez: OiHina

and I might as well include UshiHina or KurooHina or BokuHina =3=

* * *

Far from Hinata's understanding, were Kageyama's lack of interest with girls and his half-witted idea of love. Hinata is not an expert but at the very least, he experience having a crush when he was in middle school. He always over look the irritable and hot headed nature of Kageyama especially when he constantly calls him _'dumbass' _and _'stupid'_.

This annoying attitude of Kageyama becomes an endearing moment for Hinata. And just like that, he fell in love.

Every toss that Kageyama gave him, he hit it with all his strength. He wanted Kageyama to praise and smile at him.

"Ka-Kageyama!" Hinata unconsciously called Kageyama while they were changing clothes in the locker.

Kageyama shifted his attention to the smaller boy "What?" he said with a wrinkly eyebrow.

Hinata was afraid whenever Kageyama pull a face like that.

"Ah—ehhr—I—like…" the ginger's face turned bright red "—you…" whispering the last word.

"Ok, I know you like my toss. Thanks for the flattery" Kageyama grabbed his bag and exit the locker room "don't forget to close the door after you finish changing clothes."

The only thing that Hinata heard was the sound of the creak from the rusty door. He still standing in the same place he was when Kageyama walk out of the room.

One, two, three drops of tears—escaped from his big brown eyes. His knees fell down and his whole body is trembling like a kitten. Hinata's sobs was loud that it can be heard outside the locker room.

But he's not alone at that time. Oikawa, the Aobajosaicaptain, happens to pass by their locker room because he has something to talk about with Kageyama.

Oikawa realize that it's not a good time to knock the door when someone is crying that loud. He's still standing in front of the door wondering who might be the person crying, so he thought what if Kageyama was the one crying? It'll be the greatest and funniest moment in his life. Oikawa pull his phone out of his pocket but the sobs stopped and the door is slowly opening.

The other side of the door reveals the Karasuno's spiker, Hinata Shouyou. The small boy looked up to him like he was about to cry. His nose was red with the little snot which Oikawa find it very cute and his glittering teary orbs that looks like he cried really hard.

'_So he's the one crying huh'_ Oikawa thought to himself _'but it's really cute.'_

Hinata wipe his face with the towel "Uhmm…if you're looking for Kageyama, he's not here" his voice was kinda croaky.

"Ah yeah, mou~ what a waste of time—so, can you make up for that?" the good-looking captain smiled at the confused ginger.

"Shouldn't Kageyama be the one to make up with you then?" Hinata locked the door and putting the keys into his pocket.

Oikawa smirked. All his thoughts was centered on how can he make Hinata look at him like that, the cute and helpless face. The redness of the smaller boy's nose was extremely adorable and his small stature that makes you wanted to squeeze him and locked him in your arms, to dominate that small body covered with thin muscles and the flawless pearl-like skin under that jet black jacket.

'_The cuteness of this boy cannot be compared with other girls having the same height as his.'_

"Can you come and eat with me?" Oikawa asked Hinata once again looking at him earnestly.

"Even if I go with you, I have no money now."

"My treat, I invited you in the first place."

Hinata's ears got big upon hearing the most wonderful word he knew in his life. "Really?" but he was still suspicious about the captain of their enemy team.

The handsome captain nodded.

Oikawa developed his ulterior motives under the smiling and friendly attitude towards the ginger. The way how he looks at Hinata was different from the time he met the smaller boy in their practice game. And oh how his nape looks so sexy, the lips are so thin and the cheeks are pinkish looking so soft. Eventually, these thoughts made the brunette drool inside his mind.

Hinata jumped high saying that Ooikawa is awesome, even calling him senpai. Oikawa on the other hand, was happy that he turned Hinata's sad mood and made him lively again. A smile smothered his handsome face and for the first time aside from the genuine smile he gives to his best friend Iwaizumi and his niece, that real smile is caused by a person who was an enemy.

* * *

.

.

.

I found this shit that I've been working on a long time ago. Grammar is not good but bear with it folks!  
My OTP is OiHina… but I prefer Hinata Harem… =q=


End file.
